Le désordre de ma vie
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Elle est le désordre dans ma vie, les dessins de certains de mes plats, les plaisanteries à mon sérieux. SwanQueen One Shot. Valentine's Day. AU.


**LE DESORDRE DE MA VIE**

Le bruit distinct des clefs dans la serrure conforta la brune sur la fin de sa journée éreintante de travail. Elle avait mal aux pieds, emprisonnés dans ses bottes trop petites et la fatigue la rattrapait. Pourtant son corps s'était rapidement fait au rythme et heure matinale, mais aujourd'hui, le service avait été intense. Elle ouvrit la porte puis lâcha un soupire en constatant que l'appartement était en désordre. Elle connaissait parfaitement la raison à ce bordel dans le salon. Des pulls sur le dossier du canapé, les coussins éparpillés sur le sol, un bol de céréales non fini sur la table du salon. Cela aurait dû la mettre en rogne, mais bien au contraire, elle en sourit.

Après s'être dévêtit de son manteau, ses bottes et mit de la musique, elle s'attela à ranger l'appartement. Elle avait l'habitude de rentrer après son service de midi et de voir la vie bien rempli qu'avait subie l'appartement pendant son absence. Se mouvant sur la musique, la brunette attrapa les pulls puis les jeta dans la chambre de leur propriétaire. Une fois l'espace de vie soigneusement ordonné, elle mit un pas dans son univers. La cuisine.

Oui. Regina aimait cuisiner. C'était sa passion qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir exercer, chef de son propre restaurant dans la ville de Boston. Elle sortit son carnet de recette, qui en réalité se résumer à des ratures, essais de recette, découverte de nouveau mélange. La chef notait absolument tout dans son journal. Elle travaillait d'ailleurs sur une nouvelle entrée pour son restaurant. Une entrée qu'elle avait bien du mal à perfectionner. Stylo entre ses lèvres, elle lisait ces dernières observations.

Le bruit de la cuillère en bois tapant contre l'acier du saladier accompagnait Regina qui s'afférait depuis des heures déjà. L'évier ressemblait à une montagne, les différents plats s'emboitaient attendant d'être lavés. Elle plongea un doigt dans la préparation puis réprima une grimace. Quelque chose manquait. Elle relu ses mots, en rajouta, griffonna avant de reprendre le mélange ajoutant de la coriandre. Elle n'était pas loin de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée pour cette nouvelle entrée, mais un ingrédient manquait à l'appel. Depuis un mois qu'elle y travaillait, il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit tirant Regina de son travail. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant la blonde, bonnet sur la tête, le nez rouge, gants aux mains enlever son sac en bandoulière pour le jeter sur le canapé. Voilà le désordre qui rentrait. Bien que ses yeux fussent concentrés sur la mixture dans le saladier, surveillant la cadence de mélange, elle savait que la blonde enlevait son manteau.

\- Hey Darling ! Emma salua en contournant le comptoir pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de la chef.

\- Salut Em'. Regina sourit tout en continuant sa préparation. Emma plongea un doigt dans le saladier et le porta à sa bouche. Sors tes doigts couverts de feutre de mon entrée ! La cuisinière râla en menaçant la blonde de sa cuillère en bois.

\- Preuve que j'ai travaillée dur ! Et toi, tu me menaces. L'illustratrice se plaignit en s'appuyant contre le comptoir. C'est une nouvelle recette ?

\- Oui. J'essaie une nouvelle entrée, mais j'ai un souci avec l'équilibre sucré, salé. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon zest et les bonnes mesures.

\- Ce que j'ai gouté était plutôt pas mal.

\- Il faut que ce soit…

\- Parfait. Je sais. Emma sourit avant d'enlacer la brune par derrière. Tu es la meilleure cuisinière de la ville, tu vas y arriver. Elle la rassura en posant son menton sur son épaule pour l'observer travaillé.

\- Merci Em'. Regina répondit en illustrant sa gratitude par un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Je nous ai fait des lasagnes pour ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, la meilleure ! La blonde répéta en se dirigeant vers son sac pour en sortir une enveloppe. Il y a une lettre pour toi.

Intriguée par cette information, la chef laissa sa recette de côté, s'essuya les mains sur un torchon qu'elle jeta sur son épaule avant de récupérer l'enveloppe des mains d'Emma, qui haussa les épaules. Ne sachant pas de ce qu'il pouvait s'agir, Regina ouvrit la lettre. Ses yeux parcoururent le titre avant de soupirer bruyamment. L'illustratrice qui s'afférait à mettre les couverts, s'arrêta derrière la brune afin de lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Une réunion d'anciens élèves ?!

\- Apparemment. Ils mettent un carton d'invitation pour si nous sommes accompagnés. Regina précisa en montrant le carton. Je suis certaine que Katherine doit sauter de joie. Elle adore ce genre d'évènement. La chef rigola en laissant la lettre d'invitation sur la table pour retourner dans la cuisine.

\- Elle va y aller avec Fred. Emma déposa les couverts puis demanda d'un air intrigué à la brune qui sortait le plat de lasagne du four. Et toi, tu comptes y aller avec quelqu'un ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Regina soupira en s'asseyant suivit par la blonde. Ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec quelqu'un en ce moment.

L'illustratrice ne répondit rien. Elles mangèrent ensemble comme à leur habitude, partageant leur journée respective de travail. Emma buvant les paroles de la cuisinière comme si son monde tournait autour d'elle. En un sens c'était le cas. Regina adorait entendre sa meilleure amie lui contait un livre qu'elle avait lu récemment dans le but d'en dessiner la couverture. Emma avait cette facilité à la faire entrer dans son monde, à lui faire imaginer l'histoire que la brune s'en trouvait captivée.

Après avoir débarrassé leur repas et rangé la table, elles s'installèrent devant une série qu'elles suivaient. C'était comme un rituel. Le pot de glace dans les mains de la chef, ses jambes sur les cuisses de la blonde qui était concentrée sur l'écran de la télévision. Elle passait leur soirée ainsi, les doigts fins pâles glissant gentiment sur les tibias de la brune qui ne se lassait jamais de ses caresses berçantes. Avalant sa cuillère de glace à la vanille, Regina contempla l'invitation qu'elle avait reçue. Elle pouvait s'y rendre toute seule, seulement, elle espérait vraiment qu'une certaine personne l'accompagne pour cet évènement. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle souhaitait que ce soit le cas, il fallait qu'elle bluffe.

\- Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner ?

\- Où ça ? Emma demanda sans quitter la télévision des yeux.

\- A ma réunion d'anciens. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de trouver un gars pour m'accompagner, et y aller seule…

\- Ça craint.

\- Exactement.

\- Elle est quand ta réunion ?

* * *

Blouse blanche de cuisine sur les épaules, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon bas, Regina s'afférait à préparer le service du midi. Elle découpait ses légumes maintenant que la viande avait été préparée et était prête à être cuisinée en cas de commande éventuelle. A l'école, on lui avait toujours dit que la clef en cuisine était la préparation. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard et encore moins penser que pendant le service le temps était éternel. Préparer avant de servir était la base et un gain de temps sacré.

Tous les matins, à partir de 8h voir parfois 7h30, la chef s'afférait dans les cuisines de son restaurant, à éplucher les légumes frais, préparer les sauces de ses plats, taillée les pièces de viandes. Aujourd'hui n'était pas exception. Elle coupait des carottes en allumettes sous les yeux affutés de ses deux amies, Ruby et Katherine qui étaient passées à l'improviste, comme si elles ne travaillaient jamais. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles étaient présentes dans sa cuisine pour « discuter », Regina dirait plutôt commérer, la discussion touchait les deux colocataires.

\- Bien sûr que tu as demandé à Emma de t'accompagner. Katherine concéda avec un ton qui se voulait évident.

\- Je n'aillais pas chercher un mec simplement pour qu'il puisse venir avec moi. Regina informa tout en sortant un saladier du placard.

\- Emma était le choix évident. La blonde répliqua avec une voix remplie de sarcasme.

\- Ok c'est quoi ce ton de voix ?! La chef demanda agacée. Tu y vas bien avec Frederick il me semble non ?! Alors arrête de râler comme si je t'avais posé un lapin.

\- Elle n'a rien compris la pauvre. Ruby soupira prenant enfin la parole.

\- Non tu as raison Ruby. Regina est encore plus ignorante que je ne l'aurais cru.

Le couteau dans sa main droite, la chef coupait la pauvre carotte avec une énergie impulsive. Seul le bruit du couteau frappant sur la planche de coupe fouettait les oreilles des trois amies. Ruby qui était assise sur le comptoir, perpendiculaire à la cuisinière, lançait des gros yeux à la blonde qui, elle, était assise dans une chaise qu'elle avait ramenée de la salle. Du coin de l'œil, Regina pouvait voir ses deux amies se lancer des gestes, leurs mains bougeant dans tous les sens, parfois la pointant du doigt. Des murmures vinrent s'ajouter à leurs mimiques, gagnant les oreilles de la chef, notamment son prénom et celui d'une certaine blonde. Le couteau détruisait le pauvre légume manquant de justesse de couper la peau de la cuisinière dont la mâchoire était crispée. Excédée de la situation, Regina trancha violemment un bout de carotte, le bruit puissant alertant les deux commères qui se turent.

\- Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous va m'expliquer ou va-t-il falloir que je vous tire les vers du nez ? Regina questionna menaçante, le couteau toujours dans sa main.

Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme prise sur le fait. Ruby se tourna vers Katherine et fit un signe de tête vers la cuisinière. La blonde secoua la tête dans un signe négatif avant de reproduire le geste de son acolyte. Regina s'impatientait. Elle tapa le manche du couteau sur le plan de travail, faisant sursauter ses deux amies.

\- Si tu veux bien poser le couteau d'abord… Katherine tenta fébrile.

Sans quitter des yeux la blonde, la chef lâcha l'instrument. Ruby étouffa un rire sous la scène et charria sa camarade sur sa bravoure, chose par laquelle Katherine répondit en levant un doigt familier avant de se tourner vers Regina qui attendait des explications à leurs comportements.

\- A quand remonte la dernière relation d'Emma ? Questionna la blonde en s'accoudant au plan de travail.

\- Je ne sais pas. Regina répondit avant de continuer sa préparation. Je ne tiens pas les comptes sur ses relations amoureuses Katherine.

\- Un moment. Ruby affirma, accentuant ses paroles par un signe de tête.

\- Un long moment. Katherine exagéra avant de demander d'un air innocent. Et toi ? A quand remonte ta dernière relation Régie ?

\- Hum. La brune réfléchit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Un moment. Ruby répéta sur le même ton qu'avant.

Le couteau glissant sur la planche de coupe sans effort, découpant parfaitement le poivron vert, Regina sentait la question piège arriver. Son cœur tapait dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenaient extrêmement moites tout à coup, et une chaleur gênante montait dans son cou. Il fallait qu'elles se mêlent de ses affaires sentimentales.

\- Toi et Emma…Katherine débuta détachant bien ses mots.

\- Vous agissez comme un couple ! Le sexe en moins. Ruby murmura cette dernière partie comme pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la latina.

\- Ruby a raison. Acquiesça la blonde. Les gestes, vos comportements. On pourrait croire que vous êtes mariés.

Regina étouffa un rire sous le délire de ses amies, mais elle le perdit rapidement en constatant qu'elles étaient plus que sérieuse.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

\- Nous n'avons rien dit de tel. Katherine répondit en haussant les épaules.

\- On dit juste que tu devrais faire attention à ton comportement avec Emma. Ruby expliqua alors qu'elle scrutait ses pieds se balancer.

\- Envers Emma.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez bon sang ! Regina s'énerva devant tous ses non-dits.

Katherine et Ruby échangèrent un regard coupable qui n'échappa pas à la chef qui sentait arriver le pire.

\- Emma a des sentiments pour toi. Ruby confessa très sérieusement.

\- Oui c'est cela. La latina gloussa en essorant la salade.

\- Elle a toujours eu des sentiments pour toi en fait. Qu'elle refoule depuis le début… Ruby informa à tâtons, espérant que son amie comprenne l'importance de cette discussion.

\- Elle n'a jamais osé tenter quelque chose puisque tu ne sors qu'avec des hommes…Katherine ajouta avec une once d'insinuation dans sa voix. Donc elle a fait sa vie de son côté. Mais vous êtes tout le temps très proche…

\- Trop proche. Reprit Ruby en fixant la chef dont le regard était concentré sur l'essorer.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupide. Eclata de rire la brune. Vous vous imaginez des choses les filles. Entre Emma et moi il n'y rien de plus que de l'amitié. Aucunes ambiguïtés. Rien. Regina insista sous les regards perplexes de ses amies.

Sentant que la conversation était terminée, les deux compères décidèrent de laisser la cuisinière tranquille afin qu'elle termine sa préparation dans le calme. Après les avoir salué, Regina arrêta sa vinaigrette avec un soupire. Les yeux fermés, elle se ressassait la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir, et surtout ses mensonges. Elle savait parfaitement que son comportement avec Emma pouvait sembler ambigu pour des regards extérieurs, et honnêtement elle s'en foutait des autres. Elle était bien avec sa meilleure amie. En revanche, ce qui la chiffonnait était la soit disant attirance d'Emma envers elle. Ruby et Katherine disaient-elles vraiment la vérité ? Emma avait-elle des sentiments pour elle ? La chef n'osait espérer.

Elles se connaissaient depuis la fac, s'étant rencontrée sur le campus, Emma l'accostant pour connaitre le menu du jour. Elles avaient accroché de suite et ne s'étaient plus lâchées depuis. Quand ce fut le moment, Emma et elle avait partagé un appartement, puis trouver leur métier respectif. L'illustratrice avait soutenu la cuisinière dans son projet de restaurant, participant même financièrement. Elle et Emma étaient comme ça. Au fur et à mesure des années, les sentiments amicaux avaient laissé place à bien plus que cela dans le cœur de Regina, qui se gardait bien de le montrer, surtout au deux commères qui leurs servait d'amies.

Remuant la sauce sans grande conviction, la chef savait que ses sentiments pour Emma devaient être secrets. Elles étaient après tout meilleures amies, et une bombe pareille pouvait tout changer. Ou plutôt tout détruire. Elles avaient leur équilibre alors pourquoi le perturber pour des sentiments romantiques ?

* * *

L'encre du feutre noir griffonnait des formes, tandis qu'une mèche blonde chatouillait le nez de la dessinatrice. Le manuscrit du livre sous son coude, Emma cherchait un symbole, une image qui pourrait représenter l'histoire qu'elle se devait de vendre par sa couverture. Ce n'était pas chose aisée. Deux heures qu'elle marquait, cherchait, coloriait, raturait sur une feuille blanche. L'inspiration était au vague à l'âme aujourd'hui. Ce fut le moment que choisit son portable pour sonner. Elle décrocha sans connaitre l'émetteur.

La voix de Belle demandant comme elle allait retentit dans l'oreille de la blonde qui fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait que quelque chose perturbait son amie qui tournait lourdement autour du pot. Emma se retenait de ne rien dire, sachant parfaitement qu'elle lâcherait les morceaux en temps et en heure. Belle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rapporter les bêtises des deux autres sottes. L'institutrice changea de conversation, signalant à la blonde qu'elle savait pour la réunion d'ancien élève et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. L'illustratrice adorait son amie, elle s'inquiétait régulièrement. Belle avait été la première à comprendre les sentiments d'Emma pour Regina.

Faisant des cercles avec le feutre noir, Emma rassura la petite amie de Ruby sur le fait qu'elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions sur sa relation avec la cuisinière. Pourtant, pour la centième fois, l'institutrice l'encouragea à tenter quelque chose et de profiter de cet évènement pour dévoiler ses intentions à la brune. Emma soupira sous ses mots. Elle savait parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait montrer à Regina que ses sentiments envers elle s'étendaient bien au-delà d'une simple amitié. Mais la peur de détruire une si belle complicité retenait toujours la blonde. La dessinatrice fit une rature sur une potable couverture lorsque Belle lui annonça que Ruby et Katherine avaient tout dit à Regina sur son affection.

\- NON MAIS DE QUOI ELLES SE MELENT …. Emma s'énerva dans le téléphone jetant le feutre sur son bureau.

\- Elles sont inquiètes pour toi. Cette situation dure depuis trop de temps Emma. Belle répondit désolée.

\- Je sais ce que je fais Belle. Si je dois être amie avec Regina pour qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie, je préfère cela à rien.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment. Soupira son amie sur un ton admiratif.

\- De tout mon être oui. Emma souffla en froissant la feuille avant de la jeter à la corbeille.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle aussi.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Lorsqu'Emma passa la porte de l'appartement, rentrant assez tard dans l'espoir de finaliser la couverture du manuscrit pour la réunion du lendemain, elle tomba sur la belle brune endormie sur le canapé. Allongée de tout son long, la tête sur l'adouboir, Regina avait son calepin ouvert sur sa recette de l'entrée sucrée, salée, des croquis de la blonde accompagnant ses mots, ses mesures. Les lunettes sur le bout de son nez, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche entre ouverte, la chef avait dû succombée à la fatigue poignante qui la frappait ces derniers jours. Pour cause, le stylo qu'Emma lui avait offert était encore entre ses doigts, prêt à tomber au sol.

L'illustratrice prit une profonde inspiration sous cette vue idyllique. C'était ce qui l'avait fait chavirer pour la brune. La voir aussi sereine, en total confiance auprès d'elle. Dormant sur leur canapé, ronflant gentiment alors qu'elle espérait travailler sur ses recettes. Emma rêverait d'avoir cette vision tous les jours, pouvant déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa brune avant de la porter dans leur lit. Elle aimerait que les sourires chaleureux que lui lance Regina, quand elle rentre du travail, soient accompagnés d'un terme affectueux et d'un chaste baiser, qu'elle pourrait approfondir dans le but de lui faire l'amour le soir même. Mais tout cela n'était que des foutaises.

Cela faisait des années que la blonde attendait après une chimère, dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour le courage de faire comprendre à la chef qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement, la fin de chaque scénario était toujours la même : Regina lui riait au nez croyant à une blague hilarante. Le cœur d'Emma se pinçait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait se rire hilare qui se moquait de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Les doigts fins pâles attrapèrent le plaid beige du fauteuil, puis de pas silencieux, elle s'arrêta devant le corps de la cuisinière qui respirait posément. Elle ne pouvait attendre après une illusion. Emma déposa la couverture sur le corps endormi de Regina. Dans un mouvement triste, final, elle lui caressa les cheveux avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Regina n'était pas dupe. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, elle s'était aperçue qu'Emma avait pris ses distances, s'éloignant, limitant leur contact. Cela avait débuté un soir, lorsque la blonde rentra du travail alors que sa colocataire continuait sa recette. La chef avait pour habitude d'avoir un bisou sur la joue pour salutation, mais ce soir-là, la dessinatrice la gratifia d'un salut commun. Dans un premier temps, Regina ne s'était pas formalisée, songeant à une mauvaise journée, ou que la réunion s'était mal passée, Emma pouvait être bougonne comme ça. Seulement, le lendemain, la même chose arriva et la cuisinière remarqua autre chose. La blonde se tenait à un mètre d'elle sur le grand canapé, ses jambes désormais posées sur la table basse et non les cuisses de sa meilleure amie.

Emma était également moins enjouée lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole, parce que là aussi, il fallait qu'il y ait raison pour cela. Elle ne lui parlait plus pour ne rien dire. C'était à peine si elle lui racontait sa journée ou ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le week-end. Même quand Regina s'afférait derrière les fourneaux pour une nouvelle recette, elle n'avait plus la blonde qui l'enlaçait par derrière dans le but de la distraire ou soutenir dans un moment de doute. La dessinatrice s'occupait désormais de lui dessiner son plat, sans divaguer à remplir d'étoiles, cœurs ou toutes lubies du moment ses écrits. Non. Regina n'avait plus tout ça. La proximité avec sa meilleure amie lui manquait terriblement.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle aussi eu écho des bêtises de Ruby et Katherine ? Regina aimait penser qu'elles leur en avaient parlé à elle aussi, et c'est ce qui avait engendré ce changement de comportement, plus amical qu'amoureux. C'était alors un signe. Emma avait aussi des sentiments pour elle. Gardant cette hypothèse en tête, la brune s'habillait pour sa réunion d'anciens élèves, bien décidé à passer un moment seule à seule avec Emma. Elles n'étaient pas sorties ensemble depuis un certain temps, bien trop débordée par leurs travails.

Ses doigts remontèrent la fermeture éclair de sa robe moulante rouge sang, puis elle attacha la petite ceinture pour marquer sa taille tout en enfilant ses talons. Réunion d'anciens élèves oui, mais hors de question de s'y présenter sans faire un effort. Passant les mains dans ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume, elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Emma déjà prête dans le salon.

Elle se stoppa dans son mouvement en admirant le charisme de la blonde vêtue d'un costume. Nom de dieu, Emma avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son style, loin de là, seulement elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un costume. Et merde. Elle était si sexy dans ses vêtements. Regina fut sortie de sa torpeur lorsque la dessinatrice enfila sa doudoune noire avant de tourner vers elle. La chef sourit embarrassée avant d'enfiler elle aussi son cardigan noir et d'attraper son sac.

Emma essayait de ne pas relooker la brune trop longtemps, à tomber dans cette robe. Elle avait débattu toute l'après-midi pour savoir si oui ou non elle accompagnerait sa meilleure amie à sa réunion d'ancien. Finalement, c'était Belle qui l'avait convaincu tout en la coiffant pour l'occasion. Il ne fallait pas laisser passer sa chance. L'illustratrice se demandait de quelle chance elle pouvait bien parler. Elle avait donné sa parole à Regina, et elle ne pouvait pas revenir dessus, même si elle s'était promis de prendre ses distances.

Les flocons de neiges étaient constamment balayés par l'essuie-glace de la coccinelle jaune qui roulait dans les rues de Boston prudemment. La route brillait sous les phares de la voiture indiquant que le froid était clairement présent pour cette soirée. Emma était concentrée sur sa conduite, la musique seule accompagnatrice pour les deux jeunes femmes. Regina ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du visage de la blonde, dont les lampadaires donnaient ce reflet couché de soleil qui accentuait ses yeux verts.

\- J'aime ta coiffure. Belle a fait du bon boulot. Observa Regina sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de la blonde.

\- Tu pourras lui dire. La pauvre a vraiment galéré ! Emma rigola repensant aux injures que son amie proférait en se chamaillant avec les mèches blondes.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Je sais reconnaitre la labeur du travail. Et puis, tes cheveux sont impossibles à gérer. Taquina la latina en gloussant gentiment.

\- Dis aussi que je ne ressemble à rien d'habitude ! Emma feint de s'offusquer.

\- Pas loin. Regina répondit malicieusement.

Je vois ! L'illustratrice rigola en poussant légèrement sa passagère avec sa main.

Cette dernière lui attrapa la main avant de la réprimander d'arrêter ses enfantillages et de se concentrer sur la route, un malheur étant si vite arrivé. La dessinatrice acquiesça reposant sa main, encore toute chaude sous le contact, sur le volant. La musique pour seule accompagnement, elles arrivèrent rapidement au lycée. La barrière de l'immense parking se leva sous la présence de la coccinelle, suivie par une autre voiture. Emma ne prit pas longtemps pour trouver une place, non loin de l'entrée.

La blonde verrouilla les portes, immobile sous la splendeur des décorations. La façade du lycée était décorée pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Deux immenses sapins formaient une haie d'honneur aux portes d'entrée. Des guirlandes lumineuses ressortaient de sa verdure foncée, illuminant chaleureusement l'allée. Des guirlandes éclaircissaient les fenêtres du bâtiment, laissant deviner les briquettes rouges qui ornait les façades. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était un lycée huppé et privé. Ce n'était pas comme si Emma ne connaissait pas le parcours scolaire de sa meilleure amie, seulement, elle se sentait bizarrement inférieure. Pourtant, elle n'était encore qu'à l'extérieur de l'école, elle n'osait pas imaginer l'intérieur. Allait-elle marcher sur du marbre ?

Un gloussement sortit la dessinatrice de sa torpeur, la faisant déglutir. Un bras vint se loger sous le sien, puis ensemble, elles se rendirent vers l'entrée. Au passage, Emma leva les yeux sur les conifères magnifiques, tirant un rire léger à sa compagnie. Une fois le seuil passé, une chaleur envahit les corps des deux amies, les obligeant à ouvrir leurs manteaux. Elles montèrent des marches avant d'entrer dans un couloir immense. Regina s'excusa un instant, pointant à la blonde le stand qui faisait office de vestiaire.

L'illustratrice se dirigea seule, avec le manteau de la cuisinière sur le bras, vers une salle, transformée en vestiaire pour l'occasion. Elle fut accueillie par une jeune femme rousse, qui récupéra le cardigan avant de le poser sur un cintre, ainsi que sa doudoune. La femme blagua avec Emma sur le fait que c'était la première doudoune de la soirée. La blonde reconnaissait quand une femme flirtait avec elle, et il était évident que la rousse tentait sa chance. Sourire sur les lèvres, la dessinatrice répondait à ses questions, notamment si elle avait étudié dans ce lycée.

Regina récupéra rapidement les badges, dont un pour Emma, insistant pour que la directrice du comité des fêtes écrive le prénom de la blonde et non un commun « visiteur ». Elle entendait des rires provenir des vestiaires, et elle tenta un regard furtif. Une vague de jalousie l'envahit lorsque une jeune femme rousse, gérante des vestiaires draguait ouvertement Emma. Badges en main, ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage blanc. Elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie, posant une main sur son épaule, lui souriant tendrement.

\- Non j'étais à Boston pendant mes années lycées.

\- J'ai nos badges. Regina informa en interrompant la conversation.

Emma lui sourit chaleureusement, propageant une chaleur intense dans tout le corps de la brune qui ne put que rougir sous cette attention. Ces sourires lui avaient manqué.

\- Regina en revanche à étudier ici. Précisa la blonde devant le regard surpris de la femme.

\- Regina Mills ?!

\- Salut Eléonore. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? La cuisinière demanda sur un ton amical.

\- Bien. Bien. Je constate que toi aussi. Eléonore força en jetant un regard vers la blonde qui accompagnait son ancienne camarade de français.

\- En effet. On se verra plus tard ?

L'intéressée acquiesça d'un signe de tête, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Des anciens élèves marchaient dans les couloirs, conversant de leurs nouvelles vies, de leurs familles ou encore leurs futurs projets. Les deux amies naviguaient dans les longs couloirs, Regina racontant une anecdote sur chaque salle de classe qu'elles passaient. Bras autour de celui de la blonde, elle se sentait à son aise. Elle remarquait ses anciens camarades la détailler sous toutes les coutures.

Alors qu'elles approchaient le gymnase, là où se déroulait la soirée, la cuisinière se stoppa net. Emma se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, mais eut bien vite la réponse lorsque Regina lui fit face, son badge en main. Elle attrapa le bord de sa veste de costume noir avec des doigts tremblants légèrement. Le dos de la main hâlée effleura le dessus du sein de la blonde qui hoqueta de surprise. La chef épingla le badge de son invitée terminant sur un sourire tendre. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'Emma y croyait. Voir cette étincelle dans les yeux bruns quand ils la regardaient. Regina reprit son bras, les mains de la blonde dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces.

Dans la salle, il y avait tout ce qu'une réunion d'anciens élèves devenait regrouper. De la musique, un buffet, qu'Emma remarqua directement et un bar non loin. La salle était bondée. Tout le monde parlait entre eux, mais visiblement Regina n'était pas encore décidée à se mêler dans cette foule de requin. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la musique fut coupée, et les nouveaux étudiants de cette école firent leur apparition. Les cheerleaders performèrent des acrobaties impressionnantes, pour ensuite laisser la place à la fanfare du lycée qui joua l'hymne. La blonde était certaine que son lycée ne ferait pas les trois quart de ce qu'elle venait de voir pour sa réunion d'anciens.

Regina toujours à son bras, elles avancèrent un peu plus dans la salle. La dessinatrice sentait des regards sur elles, la brune répondait par des signes de tête ou de main. La cuisinière soufflant dans son oreille le prénom de chaque personne ou couple qu'elles pouvaient croiser. Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent quand une jeune femme les accosta, se rappelant de Regina. Elles entamèrent une discussion, mais la blonde observait les alentours. Emma s'excusa un instant, informant sa meilleure amie qu'elle allait faire le tour de la salle.

La chef discuta quelques instants avec son ancienne camarade avant qu'un couple qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, s'approcha d'elle. Un large sourire sur leurs lèvres, Regina se ravi de les revoir.

\- Bonsoir Regina ! Salua chaleureusement un homme tenant sa femme par la taille.

\- Bonsoir Midas. Je suis ravie de voir qu'Adeline est devenue ta femme. La cuisinière sourit heureuse de cette nouvelle.

\- Oui nous avons deux enfants également. J'ai appris que tu avais ouvert ton propre restaurant. Adeline complimenta en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative quand Emma déboula de nulle part, posant sa main sur sa hanche, se collant complètement à elle afin de lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'elle avait trouvé le buffet et que celui-ci comprenait une fontaine de chocolat. A cette information, Regina ne put retenir un sourire éblouissant s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Qui est donc cette charmante personne qui t'accompagne Regina ?

\- Ne sois pas si pressé Mi ! Réprimanda Adeline en tapant gentiment son mari.

\- C'est Emma. La brune informa en pointant son index vers la blonde qui ne bougea pas. Emma, voici Midas et Adeline, de bons amis.

\- Enchanté. Emma répondit avec un sourire, serrant les mains respectives. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je te prends un verre ? Elle demanda à la chef qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Si tu veux oui.

Les yeux bruns suivirent la silhouette de sa meilleure amie à travers la salle, ne pouvant pas s'en défaire. Ses pommettes lui faisaient mal tellement elle souriait sous une Emma qui tentait de se faufiler entre les danseurs.

\- Vous faites un beau couple. Elle est charmante. Midas annonça en fixant Regina.

\- Oh hum… la chef ne sut quoi répondre, prise de court par cette affirmation.

\- N'y fait pas attention Regina. Tu connais Midas, il parle trop.

Bien qu'elle ne sache quoi dire, la cuisinière ne démentit pas pour autant. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce qui l'importait, c'était qu'elle connaisse ses sentiments pour Emma. C'était le plus important. Et ses sentiments grandissaient au fil des jours.

* * *

L'illustratrice arriva enfin au buffet après s'être débattue avec les corps des danseurs sur la piste improvisée. Les gens dansaient n'importe comment de nos jours. Soupirant de soulagement, la blonde attrapa une grande assiette qu'elle comptait bien partager avec la brune qui discutait toujours avec le couple. Ils avaient l'air sympathique, toujours mieux que les coincés que Regina avait pu lui présenter durant leur tour.

Alors qu'elle scrutait les plats en quête de petits fours que la cuisinière puisse apprécier, Emma entendit deux femmes murmurer non loin. Elle n'y fit pas réellement attention dans un premier temps, remplissant leur assiette, jusqu'à ce que le prénom de sa compagnie ne lui parvienne aux oreilles. Tout en se servant, la dessinatrice écoutait attentivement leur conversation.

\- Apparemment, elle serait venue avec une blonde plutôt canon.

\- Elles ne sont peut-être que des amies.

Sourcils froncés, Emma comprit rapidement que le but de la soirée était forcément de commérer sur les camarades de classe, mais quelque chose lui disait que ses deux femmes n'étaient en rien amies avec Regina au lycée. Le ton dédaigneux d'une d'elle était un indice. Ses yeux verts jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil vers ses prétentieuses, agrippées à leur coupe de champagne. Elles ne quittaient pas la chef des yeux. Dieu que Regina était belle.

\- Non. Elles sont bien trop proches pour cela. Rigola une brune habillée d'une longue robe verte olive, horrible. On m'a rapporté que Regina avait accroché le badge à sa veste dans un geste plus que tendre. Des amies ne se comporteraient pas de la sorte.

\- Tu as raison. Acquiesça l'autre avec la robe à froufrou rose pâle. J'ignorais qu'elle était devenue lesbienne.

Non mais de quoi elles se mêlent ? S'enragea Emma dont les doigts froissaient l'assiette en carton, qui menaçait de faire tomber tous les petits fours sur la table. Ne pouvaient-elles pas se concentrer sur leurs vies, au lieu de pourrir celle des autres ?! Elles devaient plutôt critiquer leurs robes hideuses. Soufflant pour se relaxer, la dessinatrice se résuma à remplir l'assiette qui pliait sous le poids des toasts.

\- Imagine un peu ma surprise. Non. J'ai hâte qu'elle revoie Daniel.

\- Daniel ?

Emma se stoppa avant de rejoindre la brune, qui rigolait avec ses amies. Daniel ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom sortir de la bouche de sa meilleure amie avant. Par curiosité, elle resta afin d'entendre la fin de la conversation.

\- Son premier amour. Ils ont eu une relation jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Il parait qu'ils auraient rompu à la fac à cause de lui.

Stupéfaite d'entendre cela, Emma posa l'assiette sur la table. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire. Bien sûr, elle savait que lors de leur rencontre, Regina était en couple, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le visage du gars. C'était Katherine qui avait annoncé la rupture, puisque la cuisinière était beaucoup trop affectée pour en parler. Alors ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, et voilà que la chef allait revoir son premier amour. Une boule s'installa dans l'estomac de la blonde qui fixa pendant quelques secondes sa meilleure amie dire au revoir au couple avant de se diriger vers la scène vide.

Emma savait que les chances que ce « Daniel » ne pointe le bout de son nez étaient élevées, mais de là à venir accoster son ancienne petite amie, qu'il aurait laissé, elle avait du mal à y croire. Le cœur lourd de cette information, elle rejoignit la brune qui lui sourit comme à chaque fois qu'elle la retrouvait. Assiette sur la scène, elles grignotèrent en rigolant des mauvais danseurs.

Regina éclata de rire lorsque la dessinatrice imita un mouvement de danse ressemblant à un mélange entre la danse des canards et le kangourou. Main devant sa bouche, la brune ne pouvait retenir son rire résonner, amenant Emma à l'accompagner dans son hilarité. Souffle saccadé, mal au ventre, la blonde s'accouda à la scène et porta un petit four à sa bouche.

\- Les Midas ont cru que nous étions un couple.

La blonde se demanda si sa meilleure amie souhaitait sa mort en lui sortant une bombe pareil, mais le petit four passant dans le mauvais trou, était gênant. Elle manqua de s'étouffer, toussant pour essayer de soulager la douleur. Inquiète, la brune tapota légèrement sur le dos d'une Emma pliée en deux. La toux se dissipa doucement.

\- Ca va ?

\- Regina ?! Interpella une voix indéniablement masculine.

Les yeux verts tombèrent sur un homme élancé, vêtu d'un costume trois pièce bleu nuit, cher, accordé à des chaussures italiennes. Il transpirait l'argent. Ses lèvres bien remplies souriait heureux de revoir la brune. Les cheveux peignés en arrière avec du gel, laissant une mèche fine tombée sur son front. Le BCBG dans toute sa splendeur. Emma aperçue Regina approcher légèrement du gars dans son champ de vision. La bouche entre ouverte de surprise, les yeux embués de larmes, elle fixait intensément l'homme que la blonde redoutait. Finalement la probabilité était élevée.

\- Daniel ?! Regina sourie avant de courir pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

Les mains de son premier amour se posèrent avec aisance dans sa chute de rein, la soulevant du sol. Ils avaient l'air heureux de se retrouver, constata la blonde qui baissa les yeux sous cette vision. Elle mentirait si elle disait que c'était une poussière qu'elle avait dans l'œil. Les larmes lui montaient, son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine, et son estomac était nauséeux. Quelle idiote elle avait pu être. Elle se redressa, la douleur du petit four à présent moindre comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait dans sa cage thoracique. Jamais Regina et elle ne seraient plus que des amies. La voir se jeter dans les bras de son premier amour montrait clairement qu'elle n'avait jamais tourné la page. C'était la goutte d'eau pour la dessinatrice qui assistait au spectacle démunie.

Pourtant, Emma n'avait jamais oublié, elle, la façon dont Regina était effondrée parce que ce Daniel ait rompu avec elle. Pendant des mois, la brune ne voulait pas sortir avec ses amies, préférant la sureté de sa chambre de fac. Combien de soirées, voir même nuits, elle avait passé avec la chef pour lui tenir compagnie ne souhaitant pas qu'elle reste seule à se morfondre. Elle l'avait entendu pleurer à chaudes larmes, éponger sa peine pendant des semaines. Et ce n'était certainement pas grâce à monsieur Ken ici présent, que Regina avait remonté la pente. Non. L'illustratrice se souvenait encore des paroles de la brune. « Je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureuse, cela fait trop mal. » Emma ne pouvait pas la blâmer. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Regina se mettre dans un état pareil pour un garçon. D'ailleurs, ses dernières relations n'avaient pas duré longtemps si la blonde se remémorer bien. Quelques mois, jamais plus. Non. Sa meilleure amie ne s'était plus jamais exposée comme elle l'avait fait avec Daniel. Cette révélation dégouta un peu plus Emma.

Regina se détacha de son ami, puis le tirant par le bras, l'amena vers son amie qui était appuyée contre la scène, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle les présenta heureuse que les deux personnes qui avait et qui marquait sa vie puissent enfin se rencontrer. Le passé et l'avenir. Enfin c'était la vision de la chef de cuisine qui ne tarda pas à demander à l'homme s'il était accompagné. Sous le regard stupéfait d'Emma, par la rapidité de la brune à poser cette question, Daniel répondit par la négative, ne détachant jamais ses yeux de son ancienne petite amie.

Ils entamèrent alors la conversation, se ressassant des souvenirs du lycée, ignorant complètement la dessinatrice. De toute façon, Emma se sentait déjà de trop dès lors qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de sa meilleure amie. C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent à parler de leur relation, reliant des anecdotes avec le lycée. Il était hors de question que l'illustratrice reste là à écouter l'ancien couple déblatérer sur leur histoire et ce qu'elle aurait pu être.

Elle s'éclipsa sans même que Regina ne s'en aperçoive. Se dirigeant vers le bar, les yeux verts fixèrent la brune rigoler à quelque chose que l'homme venait de dire. Emma commanda un whisky. Cul sec, elle frappa le verre sur le comptoir, la barmaid la resservie sentant bien que la blonde en avait besoin. Elle prenait du réconfort lorsque l'alcool brula pour une deuxième fois son œsophage. Au moins c'était une douleur qu'elle pouvait contrôler, celle-là.

\- Tu devrais lever le pied. Regina va encore te sermonner sinon. Rappela Katherine en se postant aux côtés de la blonde qui fixait le verre à présent vide.

\- Elle est occupée. Emma répondit sèchement avec une tristesse et amertume évidente.

\- Je suis…

\- Ne dis pas désolé. Je suis assez misérable comme ça. La blonde cracha en gloussant. Putain qu'elle conne j'ai été de croire qu'un jour, elle éprouverait les mêmes sentiments que moi ! Je suis masochiste, idiote et stupide. Regina est hétéro. Je le savais depuis le début. Merde ! Emma s'énerva frappant le fond du verre sur le bar. Et moi je continuais à espérer, à lui montrer que je pourrais la rendre heureuse…J'y ai cru. Souffla la blonde baissant les yeux. Mais voilà qu'il débarque avec ce sourire et ses cheveux couverts de gel. Je n'existe plus. Je… ça fait trop mal. C'est fini. La dessinatrice conclut en un murmure.

\- Emma…Katherine tenta afin de rassurer son amie, posant une main sur son épaule. Regina a les mêmes sentiments que toi.

\- Non. Elle m'aime certes, mais seulement comme une sœur, pas comme une personne qui pourrait partager sa vie. Cela n'a jamais été le cas, et ne le sera jamais. J'en prends conscience maintenant.

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur le sujet de la conversation, toujours lancé dans une discussion avec son premier amour. Même de là où elle se trouvait, Emma pouvait voir les yeux bruns briller, et ce regard était rempli de tendresse apparente. C'était évident.

\- Je m'en vais. Emma déclara s'éloignant du bar sous le regard attristé de son amie. Dis- lui que je ne me sentais pas bien ou autre. Je m'en fou.

Les pas lourds, la tête haute, clefs de voiture en main, la dessinatrice quitta la salle sous le regard compatissant de Katherine qui envoya deux messages dès que la blonde sortit de son champ de vision. Les choses tournaient mal.

* * *

\- Et toi quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Tu es en bonne compagnie ce soir. Daniel demanda souriant amicalement à son amie.

\- Emma ?! Nous sommes amies. Regina expliqua sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, sourire présent sur les lèvres.

\- En tout cas, elle te fait sourire comme jamais je n'ai pu. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

\- Nous sommes très proches oui. Je…La brune tenta cherchant ses mots. Je tiens beaucoup à elle. Elle est le désordre dans ma vie, les dessins de certains de mes plats, les plaisanteries à mon sérieux.

\- Je suis content pour toi Regina. L'homme rassura en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune qui rougit un peu plus.

\- Je…Elle n'en sait rien. Ma confiance m'échappe avec elle. La chef confessa honteuse.

La conversation s'arrêta là lorsque Katherine trouva son amie.

\- Katherine quel plaisir de te revoir. Daniel annonça sans grande conviction.

\- Emma n'est pas avec toi ? La cuisinière demanda confuse.

\- Non justement. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et du coup, elle est rentrée. Je présume. Murmura la blonde très peu convaincue de cette possibilité.

\- Oh. Regina dit totalement déçue de l'absence de son amie. Je devrais probablement rentrée alors.

Elle alla pour quitter la salle, que Katherine la retint par le bras lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et qu'Emma devait simplement être fatiguée. Au fond, Regina sentait qu'il y avait plus sur la disparition de sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne voulait pas faire éclater un scandale ici. Elle règlerait cela avec Katherine plus tard. Pour le reste de la soirée, la chef cherchait la présence de la blonde. Sa chaleur lui manquait, son parfum fruité, ses doigts contre les siens. Regina soupira ne rentrant que très peu de temps après avoir appris qu'Emma était rentrée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement, celui-ci était exactement comme elles l'avaient laissée. La brune tenta d'appeler sa colocataire, plusieurs fois, mais sans réponses. Les talons claquant sur le parquet, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Emma qui était vide, le lit fait. Elle soupira lourdement, s'immisçant dans cet univers particulier. Les murs couverts de poster de superhéros ou de photographies en noir et blanc. Regina ouvrit le dressing et en sortit un teeshirt bleu. Elle huma son odeur, des images d'Emma envahirent son esprit. Elle lui manquait déjà.

Après s'être déshabillée, la cuisinière s'engouffra sous les draps sentant cette odeur si particulière qui était purement celle de la blonde. Bercée par ce parfum, elle contempla le plafond de cette chambre qui était adjacente à la sienne, séparée par une simple cloison. Pourquoi Emma était-elle partie sans lui dire et surtout quelle était la raison pour son absence cette nuit ? Regina se tourna, ses yeux capturant une photographie plus grande que les autres sur ce pan de mur. Même dans la pénombre, elle savait exactement laquelle c'était. Un sourire triste glissa sur ses lèvres. C'était il y a quatre mois de cela, en plein mois d'aout sous une chaleur ardente. Emma avait insisté pour qu'elles sortent au parc de la ville pour profiter du soleil radieux. La brune avait consenti à l'accompagner. Evidemment, sa meilleure amie la trempa dans la fontaine afin de la rafraichir. Pour se faire pardonner, la blonde l'avait porté sur son dos jusqu'à leur appartement, prenant un selfie au passage. C'était cette photo. Regina sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, les cheveux trempés collant sur la pommette d'Emma qui riait au éclat, ses yeux verts illuminant l'image. Une larme roula sur la joue hâlée, mourant sur ses lèvres. Les draps froissés entre ses doigts, la chef ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil adoucirait son chagrin et surtout son manque.

* * *

Les cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'accoudoir du canapé, un plaid à ses pieds, Emma scrutait le plafond du salon de son amie Belle. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu à demander la présence de la blonde à sa porte quand celle-ci toqua, le visage fermé, anéanti. Les seuls mots qu'avait prononcés la dessinatrice étaient : « Est-ce que je peux squatter chez toi pendant quelques jours ? ». L'institutrice n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que la soirée n'avait pas eu de tournant positif pour ses amies.

Larmes glissant sur ses joues rosées de chagrin, Emma fixait le plafond espérant que ce dernier ne lui donne des réponses à ses questions. En vain. Débraillée, la chemise blanche était froissée, la cravate détendue, elle avait la sensation d'être étranglée avec. La blonde ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre une cuite, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Non. Elle était simplement en plein tourments, questionnement peu importe le mot correct pour dire qu'elle en bavait. Elle aurait dû savoir que cette situation n'amènerait qu'à la souffrance, et rien d'autre. Au final, d'avoir espéré qu'un jour elle puisse appeler Regina sa petite amie l'avait mené à ça. Etre une loque en mal d'amour sur le sofa d'une de ses amies.

De voir la brune avec ce type, trop parfait, avait été la goutte d'eau pour l'illustratrice qui n'avait pas eu le courage de passer par l'appartement pour récupérer des affaires. Tout lui rappelait Regina là-bas. Elle était pathétique d'avoir cru que leur relation passerait d'amitié à amour. Franchement, elle s'était comportée comme une adolescente à attendre que son crush la remarque, et surtout tout faire pour. Elle avait passé deux ans dans le même appartement que la cuisinière, à la voir chaque jours, à espérer chaque secondes. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait trop mal.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Regina. Loin de là. La seule fautive, du moins le seul fautif était le cœur de la blonde qui avait choisi quelqu'un d'inaccessible pour elle. Voilà qu'elle comprenait à présent les mots de sa meilleure amie : « je ne veux plus jamais tomber amoureuse ». Ironie du sort n'est-ce pas ?! Emma était tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Triste histoire. Cependant, la dessinatrice n'était pas comme son amie, elle ne se morfondrait pas sur cette histoire, elle irait de l'avant. Elle savait parfaitement comment faire. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. C'est alors que la blonde se redressa et attrapa le journal posé sur la table basse. Ouvert à la page désirée, elle commença à chercher. C'était la seule solution pour oublier quelqu'un, mettre de la distance entre vous. Et c'était ce qu'Emma allait faire avec la brune. Mettre de la distance entre elles.

* * *

Regina était dans la cuisine à observer la trotteuse marquée les secondes. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa recette seulement elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle n'avait pas vu la blonde depuis la veille au soir, et cela l'inquiétait. Emma avait découché puis comme tous les matins, la cuisinière due partir tôt afin de préparer le service du midi. Ce fut un message de Ruby qui la rassura un instant en l'informant que son amie avait dormi sur le canapé de l'institutrice.

Tablier noué pour protéger sa blouse bordeaux, la latina ouvrit un placard pour attraper des épices, mais elle se figea dans son geste lorsque le paquet de céréale d'Emma captura son regard. Passer douze heures sans nouvelles de la blonde tuait la cuisinière à petit feu. Elle avait voulu lui envoyer un message, lui demander si elle rentrait ce soir, mais bizarrement, son instinct la freinait. Elle ignorait la raison de ce sentiment étrange, pourtant, elle avait cette impression incessante que l'absence d'Emma était de sa faute. Cependant, Regina se ressassait leur soirée dans la tête depuis que le réveil avait sonné, et rien qu'elle n'ait pu faire pour contrarier la blonde lui revenait. Elles avaient l'habitude de se disputer pour des futilités, mais c'était bien mieux que le silence radio que lui infligeait la dessinatrice.

Stylo entre ses doigts, la brune écrivait une idée pour son entrée avant de la raturer excédée de ne pas arriver à se concentrer. Le bruit distinct de la porte d'entrée alerta Regina qui releva le regard, impatiente. Emma apparue dans l'entrée, non maquillée, les yeux cernés et les cheveux dans une queue de cheval mal faite. La première chose que la chef remarqua fut le sac de sport qu'elle portait avec elle et le regard déterminé que les yeux verts arboraient.

\- Emma. La brune s'approcha espérant un contact mais ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'Emma la stoppa d'un signe de main. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ? Tu vas bien ? Hier soir tu es partie sans rien me dire.

\- Je déménage. Cracha comme si de rien n'était la dessinatrice qui se dirigea vers la chambre, la cuisinière sur ses talons.

\- Que…Comment ça tu déménages ?! C'est quoi cette idiotie ?! Regina s'exclama sur un ton ahuri.

\- Je suis simplement venue chercher des affaires pour quelques jours. Emma précisa en commençant à remplir son sac, sous les yeux confus de la brune. Je dors chez Belle en attendant d'avoir mes clefs. Les déménageurs viendront chercher le reste.

Sentant son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds, Regina observait sa meilleure amie récupérer des vêtements dans son dressing, puis la suivit des yeux quand elle attrapa sa mallette à crayons et son carnet de croquis dans sa commode. Elle était si distante, si froide que la chef ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle agissait comme si elles étaient des étrangères, de simple colocataire qui ne pouvaient plus s'encadrer en peinture, et non des meilleures amies qui se connaissaient depuis des années.

Emma ferma son sac sous un silence de plomb, entendant parfaitement les reniflements de la brune présente derrière elle, au pied de son lit. En tirant la fermeture éclair, l'illustratrice luttait pour ne pas prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la rassurer sur sa décision, car en réalité, il n'y avait rien à dire. Plus vite elle mettait les pieds hors de cet appartement et de la vie de Regina, plus vite elle l'oublierait et pourrait prétendre à une réelle amitié avec elle. Fermant les yeux une seconde pour reprendre sa contenance et puiser une dernière once de courage pour affronter la latina, Emma agrippa son sac et se tourna.

Lorsque sa meilleure amie commença à avancer pour sortir de sa chambre, la chef comprit alors que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût et que c'était la réalité. Emma déménageait. Elle lui barra la route.

\- Mais…NON ! Regina s'énerva tout en pleurant, tirant sur la doudoune de la blonde. NON ! Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu ne peux pas…

\- Regina…s'il te plait. Supplia Emma en fermant les yeux sentant les larmes montées.

\- NON ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans explications ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! J'ai besoin de savoir ! La latina s'époumonait, tenant toujours la doudoune entre ses doigts. Emma je t'en supplie…reste. Regina pleura posant sa tête sur la poitrine de sa meilleure amie qui ne bougea pas, immobile.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité pour la brune qui sentait qu'elle perdait l'être le plus cher dans sa vie. Les larmes glissaient sur le revêtement de la doudoune, traçant la couleur. Emma ne bougeait pas. Seule sa main se leva pour venir se poser dans le dos de la brune, qui ne vit rien, se ravisant à la dernière minute. Elle ferma les yeux une dernière fois, sachant qu'elle devait sortir maintenant sinon elle dirait une bêtise.

\- Je ne peux plus Regina. Je suis désolée. Emma s'excusa se décalant.

Dos vers la latina qui retenait ses sanglots, la blonde posa ses clefs sur la commode de sa chambre lentement, comme si elle-même se convainquait que c'était bien la fin de la leur cohabitation, que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors qu'elle allait quitter son espace de vie, la dessinatrice se stoppa. Ses lèvres tremblantes, l'eau mouillant ses joues, la cuisinière cru un instant qu'elle se ravisait.

\- Au revoir. La blonde murmura avant de partir.

Regina resta interdite un instant, avant de se reprendre, essuyant les larmes, courant dans le but de rattraper sa meilleure amie. Elle quitta la chambre, mais ne vit que la porte d'entrée se clore dans un bruit lourd de sens. En pleure, la brune s'effondra, glissant sur le sol sans aucune retenue. Elle avait du mal à respirer entre ses sanglots, l'eau de ses larmes formant des mini flaques entre ses mains. Elle n'en revenait pas, Emma avait quitté l'appartement. Elle l'avait laissé sans aucunes explications.

* * *

 **L** es clefs entrèrent dans la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit. Comme le jour de son installation, c'était le cœur lourd qu'Emma entra dans son appartement. Il était rangé, la blonde faisant maintenant attention à ce que tout soit à sa place. Elle rangea ses affaires dans un silence pesant, et comme tous les jours depuis son aménagement, elle alluma la radio, laissant ainsi un bruit de fond. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, posant ses affaires dans sa chambre au passage puis entra sous la douche. L'eau d'abord froide vint claquer son dos, mouillant ses cheveux. Les mains posées contre le carrelage noir, les yeux fixant l'eau tourbillonner avant de disparaitre, la dessinatrice laissait le liquide à présent brulant, meurtrir sa peau. Elle s'en foutait grandement. Mélangé au ruisseau de la douche, des larmes glissaient sur les joues pâles.

Comme une droguée, ou alcoolique, les deux premières semaines de sevrage étaient les plus difficiles. Elle s'était à plusieurs reprises surprise à regarder les comptes sociaux de la brune, composer un message pour l'effacer par la suite, ou encore composer son numéro sans jamais l'appeler. Elle avait passé des heures sur le nouveau canapé à examiner la place où Regina aurait pu se trouver, dû se trouver. Mais elle ne vit que le tissu du meuble lui coupant l'appétit. La dessinatrice n'avait pas pu se retenir de questionner leurs amies communes pour savoir comment allait Regina. Katherine la tuait du regard chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, même si elle clamait qu'elle ne prenait pas partie. Emma n'était pas stupide, la blonde était une amie de la latina à la base. Belle, elle, lui avait simplement dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son départ, la chef trouvait constamment des excuses.

Même si elle souffrait, l'illustratrice savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Comme pour arrêter une addiction, il fallait en baver les premières semaines avant de sentir le manque diminuer. Emma espérait que c'était le cas, parce qu'honnêtement, ne plus voir sa meilleure amie pour se sevrer de ses sentiments envers elle, était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle n'ait eu à faire dans sa vie. Elle en crevait de ne plus sentir les plats de la brune lorsqu'elle rentrait du boulot, de l'entendre se plaindre que l'appartement ressemblait à une tanière d'ours mal léché, ou encore discuter avec elle de tout et n'importe quoi sur leur canapé.

Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés, Emma rigola jaune durant une seconde avant d'étouffer un sanglot. De rage que cette situation la brise, son poing droit coqua le carrelage, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Par chance, elle n'aurait rien de casser. Elle devait se remettre à la boxe. C'était décidé.

 **A** la même heure, la latina s'afférait dans sa cuisine essayant désespérément de finir cette entrée sucrée/salée qui la suivait depuis un mois. La trotteuse pour seul accompagnement, elle cuisinait pour soulager son esprit. Elle mesurait, remuait, coupait, épluchait mécaniquement, sans jamais lever le regard. Alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir de l'immeuble, Regina arrêta tout mouvement, s'essuyant les mains sur son torchon, fixant intensément la porte d'entrée de son appart. Emma était là.

La tristesse la claqua en plein visage lorsqu'elle entendit le voisin d'en face rentrer chez lui, fermant la porte par la suite. Elle avait cru que la blonde revenait. Quelle idiote se châtia la brune dans un élan de colère. Déçue, honteuse et attristée, elle jeta son torchon sur le comptoir, puis d'un geste net balaya le plan de travail de tous récipients, les faisant tomber au sol, tachant le lino blanc, éclaboussant les placards. Mains sales dans ses cheveux, Regina pleurait de nouveau. Elle ne faisait que ça depuis le départ d'Emma. Elle glissa contre le mur, plongeant son visage dans ses avants bras, laissant les larmes coulées comme elles l'entendaient.

Pourquoi était-elle partie sans aucunes explications ? C'était la question qui taraudait la latina dès le réveil. Elle avait demandé la même chose à ses amies, mais aucune n'avait daigné se mouiller en y répondant. La chose qu'elle avait pu savoir était qu'Emma avait trouvé un appartement dans le même quartier. Normal puisque son travail n'était pas loin, ainsi que le restaurant de la chef. Elle espérait tous les jours en s'y rendant qu'elle croiserait les yeux verts charmeurs de sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait bien que la dessinatrice ne prendrait pas le risque d'emprunter son chemin habituel, sachant pertinemment que Regina le connaissait.

Tête appuyée contre le mur, la cuisinière fixait le massacre qu'elle avait créé dans un excès de colère. La cuillère en bois, rempli de sauce, dégoulinait sur le lino, l'assiette qu'elle avait sortie pour la dresser brisée en mille morceaux. Elle devait ranger. A quatre pattes, elle s'avança de la scène de crime, ramassant les morceaux de l'assiette un à un.

Cette situation ne lui convenait pas. Un peu plus de deux semaines que la blonde était partie, et elle agissait comme si elle allait revenir. Elle le voulait. Tous les soirs, elle fixait la porte espérant la voir entrer, comme avant. Son sourire illuminant son visage, son nez rougit par l'hiver rude, jetant son sac sur le canapé comme un déchet. Emma lui manquait terriblement. A en crever. Elle qui souhaitait lui faire comprendre ses sentiments le soir de la réunion des anciens, ben c'était réussi. Au lieu de lui parler, elle l'avait fait fuir. Leur altercation résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête, le « au revoir » murmuré en boucle sans relâche la rendait folle.

Frottant les portes de placard, Regina s'arrêta soudainement ne supportant plus le silence de l'endroit. Elle pouvait entendre ses propres larmes montées à ses yeux, son cœur battre comme il le pouvait tellement il suffoquait. Devant la radio, elle appuya sur le bouton, monta le son assez pour lui donner mal à la tête, mais suffisamment pour ne pas déranger les voisins.

 **U** n tambourinement incessant réveilla Regina, ce matin de samedi, la faisant sursauter dans les draps de la blonde. Elle avait avec le temps élu domicile dans les quartiers d'Emma, malgré que son parfum fruité ait disparu au bout d'un mois. On ne cessait de frapper à la porte d'entrée ce qui poussa la latina à crier son arrivée, tandis qu'elle enfilait un sweat qui n'était pas à elle. Marchant en trainant des pieds pour une heure aussi matinale, huit heures pour être exacte, elle tourna les clefs qui se trouvaient sur la porte et ouvrit encore endormie.

Trois hommes baraqués la poussèrent légèrement, entrant sans dire bonjour, demandant seulement si c'était l'appartement où avait logé une certaine Emma Swan. A l'entente de ce nom et en regardant la tenue des hommes, Regina comprit qu'il s'agissait des déménageurs. Après un « oui » étranglé, ils n'attendirent rien d'autre pour se diriger vers la chambre de la blonde, carton en main.

Sous ses yeux rouges, mouillés, Regina observait les hommes balancer les vêtements de sa meilleure amie, si elles l'étaient encore, dans des cartons. Deux hommes descendirent la commode qui, après tout, appartenait à Emma, tandis que l'autre détachait les photographies et posters des murs. A mesure que la chambre était débarrassée de toute présence de la blonde, la latina se sentait étouffer. La réalité de la situation lui paraissait insoutenable, si bien qu'elle partit s'assoir sur le canapé, les jambes pliées sur sa poitrine à fixer la rue. Elle retenait ses larmes qui menaçaient de revenir.

Sans aucuns mots, les déménageurs quittèrent l'appartement claquant la porte derrière eux avec dans leurs bras des cartons. La chef se leva alors et ce fut avec des pas lourds qu'elle se dirigea vers ce qui fut la chambre d'Emma. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle hoqueta un sanglot lorsqu'elle vit un vide. Les murs étaient vierges, la commode disparue, les portes du dressing ouvertes, montrant son espace infini libre de vêtements. Seul le lit était resté tel que la brune l'avait laissé en se levant. Les draps toujours présents. Elle s'assit dessus, caressant le tissu de ses doigts avant de se coucher, d'attraper le cousin qu'elle cala contre sa poitrine.

Même si l'odeur d'Emma avait quitté le tissu, Regina se sentait tout de même proche de la blonde. Le regard sur le mur de photo à présent vidé, son cœur se déchira en voyant l'emplacement de leur photo vide. Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de la cuisinière qui ferma les yeux tout en murmurant dans le coussin : « Tu me manques Emma ».

 **A** son bureau, une feuille blanche entre ses coudes, Emma jouait passivement avec son feutre noir, fixant le blanc du papier sans sourciller. Un nouveau manuscrit sur le coin de son bureau, elle avait lu l'histoire et s'y était identifiée, si bien que maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment rendre la couverture de ce futur livre. Le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Un mois et demi après son départ de l'appartement, et la dessinatrice devait dessiner la couverture d'un livre qui traiter d'un amour impossible entre un homme et une femme. Chaque ligne, chaque mot la ramenait à Regina. Elle se demandait vraiment si un jour, le manque s'envolerait, si son amour pour elle pourrait se dissiper aussi subtilement qu'il n'était apparu. Emma en doutait. Elle n'avait jamais aimé comme ça. Pleinement. Inconditionnellement. A s'en rendre malade. Jamais. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait expliquer ce qu'aimer signifiait si quelqu'un le lui demandait.

Elle ne voyait qu'une seule façon de raconter cette histoire sans avoir lu le livre. La pointe du feutre glissait sur le papier traduisant la tristesse de la blonde, qui était apparente. Elle débutait par tracer un cœur brisé, le séparant en deux. Les bords brisés comme un miroir, affutés, pointu. Elle rajouta de l'effet en donnant du volume à la cassure, lui donnant un rendu 3D. Finalement, elle froissa la feuille avant de la jeter sans regard dans la corbeille. Un papier vierge devant elle, elle dessina de nouveau le même cœur, cette fois-ci en biais, prolongeant les traits de sa cassure de part et d'autre, coupant la feuille en deux, côté gauche et côté droite. En haut à droite, elle griffonna rapidement une silhouette masculine appuyée contre une fenêtre qui reflétait des immeubles. Une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche, caressant l'arrête de son nez avant de tomber sur l'encre, bavant. En bas à gauche, elle dessina une femme de trois quart dont le visage était triste, une larme présente sur sa pommette. Quand elle posa son feutre, le dessin en noir et blanc lui parlait. Ses deux amoureux se tournaient le dos, tout comme elle avait tourné le dos à celle qu'elle aimait pour l'oublier.

Emma se réprimandait d'avoir agi avec lâcheté et peur. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas préféré dire la vérité sur ses sentiments à Regina, quitte à ce qu'elle lui rit au nez, plutôt que de la faire souffrir comme elle l'avait fait il y a un mois et demi, l'entendant pleurer derrière la porte de son ancien appartement. Dos contre son dossier de chaise, les yeux fixant le plafond, la blonde ne vivait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus depuis que la brune avait quitté son quotidien, son monde, sa vie. S'en était déplorable.

 **D** ans son appartement, la dessinatrice entra dans sa chambre, prête pour se coucher. Son regard se posa sur la pile de cartons, entassé dans un coin de la pièce, intouchés. Elle aurait dû les déballer et ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet, qu'elle avait acheté, seulement elle n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un carton, elle se rétractait. Vraiment s'installer dans cet appartement était une étape qu'Emma avait du mal à franchir, comme si cela rendait tout plus réel.

Comme tous les soirs depuis deux mois, la blonde se coucha dans son lit avant d'attraper la seule photo qu'elle avait sorti. Entre ses doigts, l'image avait été froissée dans le déménagement, mais pas déchirée. Tirant dessus, elle essaya d'en enlever encore une fois les plis, mais elle était marquée. Le bout de son index glissa sur la joue de la brune présente dans l'image, souriant aux éclats. Emma se souvenait comme si c'était hier de cette après-midi d'été. Regina avait été tellement en colère quand elle l'avait lancé dans la fontaine, la trempant, que l'illustratrice s'était faite insultée de tous les noms. La chef avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle était grandement vexée, au point de ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant l'heure qui avait suivi. La blonde avait tellement paniqué, qu'elle avait proposé à la brune de la porter jusqu'à leur appartement, situé bien à deux kilomètres du parc. Pour seule réponse, Regina avait sauté sur son dos sans ménagement. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient pu rire ce jour-là.

Emma déposa la photo contre sa lampe de chevet qu'elle éteignit au passage, mais la fatigue ne venait pas. Yeux à fixer le plafond, la dessinatrice voyait les traits parfaits de la brune. Un gout amer dans sa bouche, elle déglutit afin de le faire disparaitre, en vain. Même si la blonde ne pleurait plus, le sentiment de manque intense subsistait. Deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie. Deux mois à vivre l'enfer et pourtant, l'illustratrice avait l'impression que ses sentiments amours avaient grandis. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur était un dicton stupide, pensa Emma en se tournant. Plus elle était loin de Regina, plus elle pensait à elle et avait envie de… Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle termine sa pensée. Fermant les yeux, elle espérait pouvoir attraper des heures de sommeil respectables, ce qui n'était plus le cas. De toute façon, même dans ses rêves, la latina était présente.

 **C** 'était le coup de feu pour la chef qui courait dans tous les sens, donnant des ordres à son équipe. Comme presque tous les midis, son établissement était plein. La plupart des clients étaient des personnes qui travaillaient dans le quartier, certaines des habitués. Son second la reprenait de plus en plus, corrigeant ses erreurs impardonnables de cuisson ou d'accompagnement. Le cœur de Regina était ailleurs depuis deux mois et une semaine. Alors qu'elle portait une casserole de purée de carotte pour dresser une commande, elle tamponna un commis, lâchant la casserole au passage. Le contenu était éparpillé sur le carrelage blanc. La latina savait que c'était de sa faute, elle ne s'était pas annoncée. Elle n'était plus dans son travail.

Son second lui lança un regard entendu, lui laissant une nouvelle fois les commandes de la cuisine afin que la brune s'isole un moment, dans la réserve. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, Emma était toujours dans son esprit. La tristesse laissant souvent place à de la colère, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle avait dû toutes les épuiser à force. Soufflant un bon coup, Regina attrapa la cagette de carotte puis rejoignit la cuisine, qui grouillait. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son métier, comme elle avait abandonné la blonde. Il en était hors de question. Elle se reprit, épluchant les carottes sur le plan de travail, jonglant avec la cuisson de la viande. Elle dressa plusieurs assiettes, cuisinait malgré qu'Emma soit toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

 **L** a dessinatrice passa le pas de son appartement, jetant son sac sur le canapé, comme à son habitude, puis tout en enlevant son manteau, écharpe, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Dans un soupire, elle ouvrit le frigo pour n'y trouver que des repas tout prêt. Elle en attrapa un, mais rien qu'en lisant l'intitulé, elle le balança, fermant le frigo dans l'élan. Elle ne supportait plus ces plats industriels bon marché qui lui donnait ensuite mal au ventre. Elle préférait ne rien manger du tout. Emma s'écroula sur le canapé puis alluma la télévision pour avoir un fond sonore. Elle ne supportait pas le silence. Elle ne supportait plus grande chose d'ailleurs.

Tête posée sur le dossier du meuble, ses yeux se posèrent sur son calepin à dessin et le crayon de papier qui l'accompagnait. Seule, la blonde dessinait beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumer. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour se vider l'esprit. Pourtant, dès qu'elle attrapa ses instruments, trouvant une page vierge, elle commença à dessiner sans vraiment sans rendre compte, le visage d'une personne importante pour elle. Son sourire illuminant son visage, son regard insolent, défiant, sa cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure alors que même dans un croquis, sa bouche lui donnait l'envie de l'embrasser.

Emma passa des heures et des heures durant à tracer le visage, le regard, les lèvres de Regina. La dessiner était le moyen de se rapprocher d'elle en somme. Dieu que la latina lui manquait. Elle avait l'impression ne de plus pouvoir reconnaitre sa voix, si jamais elle l'entendait dans la rue. Cette sensation l'effrayait. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle arrivait à l'oublier ? La blonde posa les yeux sur son dernier croquis puis secoua la tête. Non. Elle ne l'oubliait pas. Elle tombait simplement toujours plus amoureuse d'elle. Elle en était misérable.

 **S** a longue journée finie, Regina se dirigea vers ce qui était devenue sa chambre, autrement dit, celle de la blonde. Elle y avait amené sa boite à bijou, des vêtements qu'elle avait installés dans le dressing. Seule la décoration restait inchangée, les murs vides de toutes photographies. Elle ne voulait pas y toucher. Cette chambre était à Emma après tout, même si elle ne vivait plus ici. La latina se déshabilla rapidement, et enfila ce dans quoi elle dormait depuis presque trois mois : un teeshirt de superman. Il appartenait à la dessinatrice. Elle l'avait trouvé derrière son coussin le soir de la réunion. C'était son pyjama, et maintenant c'était le sien. Bien que le vêtement soit un petit peu trop grand au niveau des épaules, la brune s'y sentait bien.

Elle se coucha sous les draps, remontant la couette. Le manqua la pesait, l'étouffait. Même si trois mois était passé, rien n'avait changé. Regina pleurait certes moins, mais elle ne sortait plus, se cloitrant chez elle, dans l'espoir que peut être la blonde passe à l'appartement. C'était se fourvoyer, la latina le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette illusion. Elle donnerait tout pour revoir ses yeux verts charmeurs, ses cheveux blonds incoiffables et entendre les soupires d'Emma. Même si au fond, elle ne pouvait pas promettre de ne pas gifler la dessinatrice pour son comportement minable. Elle était partagée entre cette option, ou alors embrasser la blonde. La fatigue l'entraina avec elle.

 **L** es quatre femmes étaient dans un bar à boire leurs boissons, bien que la dessinatrice n'ait toujours pas touché à sa pression. La conversation battait son plein entre les trois autres femmes, tandis qu'Emma scrutait ses doigts, les triturant, pensive. Katherine jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, suivit de près par Ruby qui soupira discrètement. Elles avaient remarqué l'absence d'intérêt de la dessinatrice qui ne lâchait qu'un mot par ci par là. Une heure qu'elles étaient dans ce bar, et l'illustratrice était absente.

Ruby n'avait jamais vu son amie agir de la sorte, renfermée, triste, complètement misérable. Emma n'était devenue que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis les trois derniers mois, sans Regina. D'ailleurs, ce soir, la brune avait refusé de venir, non pas parce que sa meilleure amie serait présente, mais parce qu'elle-même était si misérable, qu'elle ne sortait plus de chez elle. Ruby posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie, qui releva les yeux tentant un sourire.

Emma but une gorgée de sa bière avant de la reposer, lasse sur la table. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté cette soirée, elle aurait été mieux sur son canapé à dessiner, encore. Mais ses amies avaient insisté, prétextant qu'elle en avait besoin, qu'il n'était pas bon de rester enfermé chez soi. Mais voilà, la dessinatrice ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. Du moins à l'instant T. Surtout quand depuis une bonne dizaine de minute, la conversation concernait Regina. Katherine avait répondu à sa question silencieuse sur la santé de la brune. Elle avait simplement affirmé d'un ton défaitiste que les deux meilleures amies était misérables l'un sans l'autre.

Quand à Ruby, elle tenta tout au long de la soirée de faire sourire Emma, la faire entrer dans leur conversation, aussi inutiles soient-elles. Mais elle lâcha très rapidement sa mission, avec une remarque murmurée que la blonde capta : « elle te manque tellement que ça te tue de l'intérieur ». Emma n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre dire. Elle le ressentait suffisamment comme cela.

La dessinatrice écourta la soirée, ne terminant pas sa boisson, quittant sa chaise sous le regard compatissant de ses amies. Marchant dans les rues de Boston, elle avait l'impression de voir Regina dans chaque femme aux cheveux bruns courts. Voilà trois mois qu'elles ne s'étaient plus parlées, vues, mais Emma pensait tous les jours, toutes les secondes à elle. Une fois chez elle, elle entendit son portable signaler un message. Emma s'empressa de sortir son téléphone et d'ouvrir le texto, songeant à un contact de la brune.

 **Belle** : « _**Quand ton cœur appartient à quelqu'un, il ne peut pas l'effacer…Songes-y. Bisou.**_ »

* * *

Soufflant de l'air chaud, la buée se formait devant l'illustratrice qui bravait le froid du mois de mars, son café dans sa main. Elle allait toujours au travail à pied, à la différence qu'aujourd'hui, elle empruntait son ancien trajet. Elle avait eu envie d'un bon café, et non du liquide sans goût que servait le bar dans sa rue. Du coup, elle avait fait un détour et quand l'odeur du café au lait toucha ses narines et réchauffait sa main, malgré le gant, elle était certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Elle marchait sur le trottoir, évitant des passants, pressés de se rendre au travail ou afin d'éviter le froid rude. Elle ajouta sa deuxième main sur son café, espérant la réchauffer également, bien qu'elle porte des gants. Son bonnet bleu star protégeait ses oreilles, ne laissant que son nez exposé aux basses températures de mars. Le temps était chargé, les nuages blancs, bas menaçant de neige. Si seulement le soleil pouvait transpercer, le froid serait gérable. Le regard fixant son gobelet, Emma avançait tranquillement pour se rendre au travail.

\- Emma. Une voix familière et chargée d'émotion l'interpela.

Les yeux verts se levèrent dans la direction de la voix. Plus loin sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait Regina. Habillée de son cardigan noir, des gants de la même couleur, une écharpe rouge cachant la longueur de ses cheveux. La bouche entre ouverte, elle semblait surprise de voir la blonde en face d'elle. Stoïque, la chef triturait ses doigts, embarrassée.

De la voir relança le cœur de la dessinatrice qui sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Elle était toujours aussi belle, malgré son nez rougi par le temps. Emma savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter la brune même si c'était la meilleure solution. Elle ne bougea pas, laissant sa meilleure amie approcher lentement comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou la faire fuir.

\- Regina. Ce prénom l'avait manqué. Comment tu vas ? Emma tenta gênée.

Deux mètres les séparant, la brune haussa les épaules, réprimant ses larmes de tomber à nouveau pour la blonde. Néanmoins, elle en avait assez de se cacher et de mentir, comme si tout allait bien.

\- Pas très bien. Regina rétorqua sincèrement, faisant baisser le regard de la dessinatrice sur son café. Tu me manques Emma. Ajouta la chef d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu me manques aussi Regina. L'illustratrice confessa dans un murmure.

\- Alors reviens à l'appart. Reviens vivre avec moi. Regina supplia s'approchant un peu plus. C'est vide sans toi. S'il te plait.

\- Je ne peux pas. La blonde avoua en tenant son café fermement pour se retenir d'enlacer la brune attristée.

\- Je ne comprends pas…tu viens de dire…

\- Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Le regard confus de la latina brisa le cœur de la dessinatrice qui choisit alors de tout dévoiler. Après tout, elle avait déjà tout perdu.

\- Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans le même appartement que toi en sachant pertinemment que nous deux, nous ne serons jamais plus que des amies. Je t'ai regardé chaque jour pendant deux ans, espérant que tu ais les même sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi à mon égard. Emma expliqua sans lâcher du regard les yeux bruns embués de larmes. Mais j'ai finalement réalisé que je me torturais moi-même. J'ai décidé de ne plus souffrir.

\- Tu as des sentiments pour moi… Regina murmura réalisant la portée de ses mots.

\- Oui alors que je ne devrais pas. Emma soupira en contournant sa meilleure amie. Au revoir Regina.

Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, la voix ferme et déterminée de sa meilleure amie l'interpela, la stoppant net.

\- Ton désordre me manque dans l'appartement. Ton odeur fruité n'embaume plus le salon, ni ta chambre. Tes câlins quand je cuisine m'inspirent. Je croyais que j'étais la seule à ressentir ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça Regina. Emma réprimanda en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi ?! La vérité t'effraie ?! Regina s'emporta. Tu n'es pas la seule qui souffre de cette situation Emma. Je souffre également ! Imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque tu m'as dit que tu déménageais ! Comme ça de but en blanc ! Mon cœur s'est brisé. La latina sanglota sous ses aveux. Tu m'as blessé.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je suppose qu'on est quitte. Emma haussa les épaules, retenant ses propres larmes. Je t'ai blessé, tu m'as blessé…

\- Tu réagis comme une enfant. La brune accusa en se sentant humiliée. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dit à Daniel le soir de la réunion ?

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas le savoir. L'illustratrice cracha avec dédain.

\- Je vais quand même te le dire. Regina trancha s'approchant de son amie. Je lui ai dit que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi, qui s'étendent au-delà de l'amitié. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu me manques Emma. Non pas pour ta présence dans l'appart. Mais pour toi. Je… la latina soupira avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de la blonde. Je suis amoureuse de toi Emma. Je pensais qu'après Daniel, je ne connaitrais plus jamais ce sentiment, mais avec toi, il est encore plus puissant. Tu fais déjà partie de ma vie Em', alors reviens-moi.

Emma fixait sa meilleure amie plus déboussolée que jamais. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien entendu. Si tout cela n'était pas un jeu de son esprit. Qu'elle ne rêvait pas pour mieux se réveiller. Pourtant, Regina vint se coller contre elle, frissonnante. La dessinatrice reprit contact avec la réalité, comprenant que leur conversation avait été plus que réelle. Ses bras enroulèrent la brune avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front gelé. Cette dernière releva le visage, souriant timidement, les yeux rouges, à la dessinatrice qui lui rendit.

Les yeux bruns glissaient sur le visage d'enfant de la blonde avant de se poser sur ses lèvres rouge dû au froid. Mains contre leurs poitrines, Regina se hissa sur sa pointe des pieds, frôlant son nez avec celui d'Emma, qui sourit dans le geste. La chef sentit l'étreinte de l'illustratrice se resserrer, l'approcher encore plus contre la doudoune. Les lèvres pulpeuses vinrent se poser timidement sur celles fines. Elle allait se retirer quand Emma l'embrassa à son tour, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes froides. Le baiser les réchauffait, les réunissait en plein milieu de la rue.

Elles se détachaient pour mieux se retrouver, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, s'avouant leur amour dans leurs baisers. Les doigts de Regina s'étaient agrippés au col de la doudoune, se collant complètement au corps de la blonde, qui l'embrassait avec ferveur.

\- Rentres à la maison Emma. Souffla la latina contre les lèvres de la personne qu'elle aimait.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'ici ? Questionna Emma en se redressant pointant du doigt le canapé.

La brune arrêta son installation de livres dans la nouvelle bibliothèque pour se tourner vers sa petite amie, exposant le sofa. Après plusieurs tentatives, plusieurs positions et des grognements de la blonde, le canapé était posé contre le mur adjacent à la table de la salle à manger, face à la télévision. La brune ne put que sourire, taquinant sa compagne qui attendait un verdict.

\- Il prend moins de place contre ce mur. Regina acquiesça en rigolant lorsque la blonde se laissa tomber sur le meuble dans un grognement digne d'un ours.

Voyant Emma prendre confortablement place sur le sofa, occupant tout l'espace, la latina ne put que la rejoindre, se couchant directement sur elle, jouant avec les cordons de son sweat shirt violet. Les doigts pâles berçaient la brune de leur allés et venue sur son dos couvert d'un pull fin. La chef soupira d'aise, se relaxant complètement contre le corps de sa petite amie, écoutant son corps battre.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'emménager de nouveau avec toi allait autant me fatiguer. Emma avoua baillant.

\- Tu as voulu un nouvel appart.

\- Nouvelle vie, nouvel appartement. La blonde expliqua en embrassant les cheveux de sa partenaire.

\- Et ce soir on va dormir dans notre nouvelle chambre. Regina sourit dans cette perspective.

\- Dormir ?! La blonde demanda boudeuse.

\- Tu as bien dit que tu étais fatiguée, non ?!

\- Pour te faire l'amour je ne suis jamais fatiguée. Emma annonça en collant sa bouche dans le cou de la brune et de les retourner soudainement sur le canapé.

Dans la surprise, la latina lâcha un cri aigu, amenant la dessinatrice à rigoler dans ses baisers. Son dos enfoncé dans les assises du canapé, le bassin de la blonde contre le sien, Regina ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire sous l'enfantillage de sa petite amie. Emma la chatouillait sans relâche, manquant par moment de se prendre un pied dans la tête. Elle aimait tellement le rire de la chef.

Elle stoppa tous mouvements, fixant intensément sa petite amie dont le rire s'arrêta aussi net, en voyant le regard que lui offrait la blonde. L'ambiance était électrique, le cœur de la brune accéléra soudainement lui donnant presque mal à la tête. Le bout de ses doigts glissa sur les mains pâles, incitant Emma à se rapprocher d'elle. Chose qu'elle fit, lentement, comme une prédatrice. Se penchant délicatement, sans jamais détourner son regard des iris bruns, la dessinatrice s'approchait de sa proie. Défiante, ses lèvres frôlaient la mâchoire hâlée, remontant sur son oreille, mordillant le lobe au passage gentiment, tirant un gémissement infime de la brune. Sentant sourire Emma, Regina décida de reprendre les rennes, tirant violemment sur le sweat de sa compagne, mordant son cou.

Bien que la blonde n'ait pas juré, la brune savait que son geste avait eu l'effet escompté quand elle sentit le cœur sous sa main rater un battement. Dans une lenteur sensuelle, la chef lécha la mâchoire carrée pâle. Le bassin de la dessinatrice commença à onduler contre celui de sa petite amie qui fut obligée de fermer les yeux un instant pour apprécier le contact. Des lèvres chaudes emprisonnèrent les siennes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, posément. Des doigts agrippèrent une fesse de la latina qui referma ses jambes sur la taille de sa blonde. Prise d'une chaleur enivrante, Regina ne savait pas où poser ses mains. Le baiser lui faisait perdre la tête.

Profitant de l'ivresse de la brune, Emma caressa son labret de sa langue experte, souriant malicieusement lorsque les lèvres couleur vin s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Son muscle plongea, touchant son partenaire une première fois, puis une deuxième avant de le sucer délicatement. La latina trembla contre sa petite amie. Les yeux verts s'ancrèrent dans ceux à présent noir de désir. Regina ferma les yeux de contentement quand l'index de la dessinatrice caressa sa joue doucement, un sourire tendre collé au visage.

\- Je t'aime. Emma murmura comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

La cuisinière ouvrit les paupières sous ces paroles, s'enivrant de la blonde au-dessus d'elle. Emma la dévisageait comme si elle était son monde, sa vie. Ses pierres de jades glissant sur chaque parcelle du visage hâlé, le brulant sur leur passage. L'index et le pouce de Regina attrapèrent gentiment le menton de sa petite amie, l'attirant vers elle. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de souffler contre celle-ci.

\- Je t'aime aussi Emma.

Nez contre nez, les doigts de la brune caressant tendrement les cheveux blonds, les deux femmes s'imprégnaient de l'autre. S'embrassant sans que jamais leurs lèvres ne se touchent, se respirant lentement. Finalement, Emma se cala délicatement contre sa petite amie qui entremêla leurs jambes. La tête sur la poitrine de la latina, la dessinatrice l'écoutait respirer, prendre son souffle puis le lâcher. Elle ferma les yeux d'aise. Finalement, les caresses de la brunes se stoppèrent après une minute, son cœur battant un rythme régulier à nouveau, lent et profond. La blonde s'endormi contre sa compagne qui était déjà parti dans le monde des rêves, fatiguée du rangement qu'elles avaient effectué dans la journée. Elles dormirent toute la nuit, leurs corps emboités, leurs souffles synchronisés et leurs mèches de cheveux mélangé sur leur nouveau canapé, dans leur nouvel appartement de Boston, ensemble.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **JOYEUSE SAINT- VALENTIN ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. Elle n'est pas sur le thème de la saint-valentin, mais c'était quelque chose de délibéré, car on retrouve en ce jour, pas mal de fictions sur ce thème. J'ai voulu changé un peu... La Saint-Valentin est pour partager un moment avec les personnes qu'on aime (famille, partenaire etc.), je tenais donc à partager quelque chose avec vous, car oui vous êtes fabuleux mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos reviews, vos MP, vos favoris, following. J'aime les lire tous autant qu'ils sont ! MERCI ! Sur ce, je vous laisse aller déclarer votre flamme ;).**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé, et pourquoi pas me dire votre OS préféré ;). Pour ceux qui veulent discuter, connaître mes prochains projets, ou autre, envoyer moi un MP!**

 **A bientôt les amis ! Prenez soin de vous. L.**


End file.
